Return of the Shadow
by Kojiro Kiseragi
Summary: The Shadow Demons have been sealed away. Now Kojiro faces a life of mediocrity. What's a Saiyan to do? What if they return?
1. It's Finally Over?

Disclaimer: Do people actually read these things? Are they really necessary to be put up in fic after fic after fic? Then again, I'm using my own character and some not mine, such as the Z-Fighters from the anime. But I don't forsee me using them after this chapter, so this is it. I don't own any of the Z-fighters you see on the Anime or the games.

It was a day like any other. School sucked, and the students were gone 30 seconds after the final bell. Each day, the normal Students of Orange Star High would go home and put off their homework untill late, then go to bed. But for the Students that live at the Capsule Corp building, they had another teacher to go to.

"Alright Brats. Today I'm increasing the Gravity room by 500. I expect there to be no complaints and for the four of you to finish on time. Is that clear?" Vegeta asked the four younger Saiyans before him. "Yes Vegeta." Gohan, Kojiro, Musashi and Trunks chorused.

Later that day, Kojiro fell face-first onto his bed. He was tired as hell and wanted to sleep. Kojiro! King Kai's voice suddenly called into his head. "What now?" Kojiro asked. The Shadow Demons are on the loose again. King Kai said. "Fine. I'll get to it." Kojiro said and got out of bed.

When Kojiro arrived, Fang's Shadow-Wolves were prowling the streets for victems. Kojiro shadow Bombed them all and spun around with a kick to catch Fang itself in the side of the head. This was followed with being grabbed from behind by Grendel, and kicked by Spectre. Kojiro let himself go limp to escape Grendel's hold and slipped away to let the giant Shadow Demon take the next kick. Reaching up, Kojiro grabbed Spectre's extended leg, started swinging him around, and threw him into Siren, who was running at whim for her own attack. Kojiro summoned the Shadow Blade to his hand and swung it back to Grendel, and embedded the blade in the larger General's neck. As Grendel dissapeared, Kojiro charged up a few Shadow Bombs and blasted the remaining generals. With no one left to fight, Kojiro went back to Capsule Corp to go to sleep more.

A little later in the after life, King Yemma called up the Shadow No Kai and his Generals to his office. "What is it?" No Kai demanded of King Yemma. "SILENCE!" King Yemma boomed. When all the Generals fell silent, King Yemma continued. "You have been called up here for a special reason. The lot of you have been breaking the rules of the afterlife too many times. It's bad enough you've converted souls into your Shadow minions, but you have repeatedly sent them into the realm of the living. And on top of that, you've been planning to take over a living person's body to return to the living world." King Yemma said. "But Takamashi's friends are revived all the time. I don't think that's fair." No Kai complained. "That may be true, but they are using their lives to protect others. You on the other hand have sent your minions into the living world to kill or convert the living to your own demons. Will all these deeds, I'm afraid the Blood Pool will not be a suitable punishment." King Yemma said. "What are you getting at?" Spectre asked. "I am sealing the lot of you in suspension. It will be as if you don't exist. Until the day I have more time to look over your records and find a more suitable punishment, you shall be sealed away." King Yemma said and banged his gavel on his desk. The booming sound echoed through the building and called the ogres in the back. Shadow No Kai and his generals were dragged off to another room where the sealing would be completed.

The next morning, King Kai called Kojiro and told him of what happened. "So they're gone then?" Kojiro asked. Right. They won't be back anytime soon. King Yemma has already done the deed. You won't need to worry about Shadow Demons attacking anymore. King Kai said. "Wow, it's over. Wait, what about Marie?" Kojiro asked. "She was sealed too." King Kai said. "But she..." Kojiro said. She is a Shadow General now, she was just as guilty as them. King Kai said. "She's gone. I failed her again." Kojiro whispered to himself. "How long will they be sealed away?" Kojiro asked. That depends on how long King Yemma is kept occupied. King Kai said. "So a long time then." Kojiro said. Most likely. And now you can spend time doing the things you were unable to with the constant Shadow Demon attacks. King Kai pointed out. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me King Kai." Kojiro said and felt him break the contact. "Maire, I'm sorry. I couldn't help you." Kojiro said to himself.

The next morning, Kojiro didn't show up for Training. Vegeta went to Kojiro's room, expecting him to be gone, but Kojiro was standing at his window, looking out. "Something wrong?" Vegeta asked. "I don't know. Yesterday, King Kai told me the Shadow Demons had been sealed away by King Yemma. So I don't need to worry about surprise attacks anymore." Kojiro said. "And how is that a bad thing?" Vegeta asked. Kojiro closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know. I thought I'd be thrilled to see the day I didn't need to watch out for Shadow Demons attacking me, but now I feel empty, like there's no place for me anymore." Kojiro said.

"You based your whole life on that revenge, and now it's over, you haven't planned for the after." Vegeta summed up for Kojiro. "Yeah, I guess so. Fighting the Shadow Demons had been my sole purpose since I awoke from their control on me. Now that it's over..." Kojiro trailed off. "You need to find a new purpose. I did just that after Freiza was killed." Vegeta said. "Only I don't have a rival who trains all day to fight with. Musashi is just as content to spend time with Kayura as he is with training." Kojiro said. "Whatever, just do as you please. Just don't spend all day doing nothing." Vegeta said and left to train. "But it feels like Nothing is all I can do now."

That night Kojiro was wide awake as he lay in his bed. In his mind he thought about the Shadow Demons being sealed away. (They won't be back anytime soon.) King Kai had told him. But did that mean they would return someday? If they did, the Earth would be in grave danger without the Shadow Bomb to deal with Shadow Demons. The more Kojiro thought on it, the more he realized he would never be satisfied until the Demons were gone for good. He could talk to King Yemma, and try to ask him to destroy the Demons now. No, actually, that wouldn't be fair to them. Only No Kai, Blackheart, and Grendel were truely evil. The rest were following orders under threat of being erased from existance. There was no easy answer for Kojiro, and amidst the tossing and turning of a sleepless night, Kojiro came up with his own solution.

The next morning, Goku was surprised when Kojiro appeared at his house by himself. "Hi Kojiro, did you come for training?" Goku asked. "No. I have a favor to ask." Kojiro said. "Sure what?" Goku replied. "Take me to see King Yemma." Kojiro said. "Huh, what for?" Goku asked. "Please Goku. I need to speak to him." Kojiro said. 'Woah, Kojiro called me Goku. He's serious about this.' Goku realized. "Okay, you know what to do." Goku said and put two fingers to his forehead.

In an instant, Kojiro and Goku appeared at King Yemma's desk. "Ah Goku, and Kojiro, always a plwasure to see the two of you when you're not dead." King Yemma said. "We're trying King Yemma." Goku said. "What can I do for you?" King Yemma asked. "Kojiro has something he wanted to ask you." Goku answered. "Really? Well Kojiro, what is it?" King Yemma asked. "Is it true, the Shadow Demons have been sealed away?" Kojiro asked. "Yes, their contanst breaking the laws of Life and Death would've eventually thrown the balance into chaos." King Yemma said. "How so?" Kojiro asked. "Goku, you remember the Janemba incident don't you?" King Yemma asked. "Boy, don't I. You just barely caught up on the paperwork." Goku laughed. "Indeed. I don't plan on going though that again. So what is this all about? You wouldn't come all the way here just to ask one little question." King Yemma stated. "True. I came here to ask you to place me into suspended time. If the Shadow Generals are to return someday, I want to make sure we can fight them." Kojiro said. "WHOA! WHAT!?" Goku shouted in surprise. "I have no other purpose except to fight the Shadow General's, Kakarot. If they return, I want to be able to be there to stop them myself." Kojiro said. "What if they don't?" Goku asked. "Then I'll be able to be revived when the world needs me most. We can't depend on the Eternal Dragon to bring me back, and Namek is too far away for someone to fly out there and revive me and still be in time to save the Earth. If I get suspended in time, I'll stay as I am, and be ready to fight back when they make a return." Kojiro said. "But what about us on Earth?" Goku asked. "You don't need me that much Kakarot." Kojiro said. "But..." Goku started. "I've put alot of thought into this already. This isn't a split-second descision, and I've made up my mind." Kojiro said.

It was clear Kojrio was dead serious about this. With nothing else to be said, Kojiro asked Goku to relay his goodbye's to everyone, and to tell Dende to ask Shinron to bring Kojiro back should the day arrive that the Shadow Demons return to Earth. With that final detail taken care of, Kojiro followed King Yemma's assistant into another room where he was suspended in time until he would be needed again. 


	2. Trouble Returns

1,000 years later:

Two trainee Ogres were busy cleaning. King Yemma had sent them to clean all the underworld sidewalks after they placed a box of tacks in his chair. "I still don't think this is fair." the green ogre said. "You know King Yemma. He gives the order, we have to do the job." the blue one said. "I know he did, but we didn't do anything that bad, well, not enough to deserve this." the green ogre said. "We did put tacks in his chair." the blue one pointed out. "First off, it was you who did that, and secondly, it was a whole shipments worth of tacks." the green one said. "And you're the one who encouraged him to go to the window so I could put them there." the Blue one said and shoved the Green one. "So, you still put the tacks down." the green one said with a shove back. "It was your idea." the blue one said and threw the broom at the green one. The green Ogre ducked and threw his broom back. The two Ogres continues fighting, even as King Yemma's assistant came in to check on the two.

The assistant saw the fighting and put his whistle to his lips. Taking a DEEP breath, the assistant blew into the whistle as hard as he could. The noise stopped the two trainees from fighting and they quickly picked up their brooms from the sides of the room. "King Yemma's office, Now." The assistant ordered, and followed them out.

Had any of the Ogres actually looked at what they'd hit when they threw their brooms so carelessly, they might've noticed a flashing "Release" light blinking. Since they were preoccupied with following the assistant for punishment, the sealed hatch that was in that room was allowed to open for the first time in 1,000 years.

Spectre squinted as he stepped out of the device that held him for the past Millinium. "I'm free." Spectre told himself as he looked around. "How long has it been since I was sealed away, and why aren't the others free yet." Spectre asked himself, "And why the hell and I talking to myself, there's no else one here."

Spectre crept silently through the halls to the other suspention cells where other Shadow Generals were. "I see, they seperated us to prevent the chance of all of us awakening at once. Very clever." Spectre mused as he walked up to No Kai's prison. "But not clever enough." Spectre added and plunged his sword into No Kai's chest. The entire room flickered between darkness and light as the Shadow no Kai's power was sucked up through Spectre's sword and into Spectre himself. "Yessss." Spectre said as his body morphed to accomodate his new power. The wings of the crest on his forehead split and branched out, his fingertips grew pointed, large gargoyle-like wings sprouted from his back, and his fingers changed into claws. "Rrraghhh!" Spectre roared and stretched out his new body.

In King Yemma's office, the whole room shook as a wave of power rushed past everything. "What was that?" King Yemma asked. "We don't know sir." one of the ogres said. "Then find out. Now!" King Yemma said. The ogre ran off to find the source of the noise. not even five minutes later, the ogre came running back. "SIR! It's bad news. The Demons you suspended until you had time to sentence them, have gotten free, their holding cells are empty, and one of them is on the rampage. "The Shadow Demons? They're loose? How did that happen?" King Yemma demanded. "Sir, we don't know. No one has been in there, except..." The ogre trailed off. "What?" King Yemma asked. "Well, two ogres who were supposed to be cleaning, were fighting in the room where the suspended souls were, and they must have released one of them." The assistant said. "Oh, no. "Quick, send a message to Goku or Kojiro, and get them down here as soon as possible." King Yemma said.

As the assistants turned to do so, the doors at the end of the room were broken down, and there Spectre Kai stood smugly. "Hello, Yemma. You look as fat as ever." Spectre said. "Spectre? What have you done?" King Yemma asked. "I have taken the power of my fellow Generals, and of my former master. I just thought I'd stop by and thank you for releasing me." Spectre said. "I did no such thing." King Yemma yelled and slammed his hands on his desk. "Temper temper. There's no need to shout. Just tell me where Takamashi is, and I'll go." Spectre said. "Kojiro is with the rest of his friends. Training on the Grand Kai's planet." Yemma said.

"There's a Grand Kai? And Takamashi's training with him?" Spectre Kai repeated to himself. 'If Takamashi has been training this whole time, I might not be strong enough to fight him. I need minions, I need to get back to Earth.' Spectre thought to himself. As Spectre turned to leave, King Yemma stood up from his chair. "Going somewhere Yemma? I don't think that would be a wise idea. Who knows how far behind you'll get." Spectre Kai said and summoned a portal, "Especially once I'm back on Earth." Spectre's laughter echoed thoughout the halls as the he passed though his closing portal.

The Assistant picked himself up from the floor and approached his large boss. "King Yemma sir, Kojiro was sealed away. Shouldn't we just have awakened him?" The assistant asked. "Spectre has absorbed his previous master, and his fellow generals. If we sent Kojiro after him now, Spectre would kill him easily, and with no Dragon Balls anymore, the realm of the living and the dead would quickly fall under Spectre's rule. "What can we do? Spectre and his minions have already gone down to the living world." The assistant asked. King Yemma sat down on his chair and started to think. "We need to revive Kojiro first. His Shadow Bomb and Shadow Blade are our best hope right now." King Yemma said.


End file.
